


Unexpected

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Body Guard, Custody, Female Characters, Male-Female Friendship, Mass Effect 3, Random - Freeform, bulky, denied attraction, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd heard stories. Stories of her bravery, skill, her betrayal.<br/>But NOTHING prepared him for the day he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the LootCrate prompt challenge :)  
> I may eventually extend this too include the arcade scene XD
> 
> If you like it...or hate it, please feel free to leave some C & C :)

"Here's your new assignment," Anderson stated, handing him the datapad. The young marine scanned it quickly, his eyes widening.

"Tessa Shepard?" he quirked a brow in questioning " _the_ Tessa Shepard?" Anderson smiled softly.

"Yeah, she's a damned hero, but she needs someone watching over her," he stated, hands folded behind his back, his eyes trained on the soldier's expression.

"And you want _me_? Really?" Anderson nodded "dios mio..." he shook his head with a sigh, but saluted the Admiral none-the-less "consider it done sir"

"That's what I like to hear Vega." Anderson nodded with a smile "dismissed."

Vega clicked his heels together and saluted proudly. He'd done a lot of hard shit, but _guarding_ Commander Shepard? Damn. That took the whole bloody cake.

Anderson walked away, an ambassador on one arm, a diplomat on the other. James shook his head in disbelief, before heading off down the corridor. Each step was a dull thud on the grey-tiled floor, quick with enthusiasm, but cautious. This was _the_ Commander Tessa Shepard. She was a hero in all respects, a badass who got in with the wrong crowd; though, if you believed all the political bullshit, she was _'an agent of a maniacal pro-human and xenophobic agency'_ , James didn't buy that crap for a second.

But he'd never _actually_ met her. It was just report and vid, one after the other. She was all dark hair, big green eyes and smiles. If he was completely honest, she didn't look _that_ threatening...and she bordered on being his idol; coming from a life on the streets, to grow into one of the best soldiers the Alliance had ever seen.

People watched him as he walked past. He was used to it. The looks of nervousness and suspicion.

_'Yes, I'm a big guy! Get a grip! pendejo...'_

He wished so much he could just tell them all to fuck off, but 1.) he couldn't, that was bad...and 2.) he did take some pride in his well-earned bulk.

The door to her apartment entered view, a plain slab of grey metal amidst...more slabs of plain grey metal.

_'Mmm, homey...'_

His heart pounded as he came to a stop outside her quarters. His finger hovering over the button. A faint beep rung out and the door slid open.

His heart almost stopped.

There she was, sprawled out on her bed, her face buried in the pillow, with a book in her extended hand. She turned her head and looked at him with a soft smile. The omnitool on her other arm faded from sight.

_'How did she know I was here?'_

"Wow, human contact, they really are spoiling me," she chuckled.

It was...strange. She was so...little. Not the giant monster of a killing machine like every vid made her out to be. She was just...little. With a chuckle that was almost musical and a voice that caressed his senses.

"I know, I know _'what the fuck? she's so tiny!'_ " she mused as she sat up on her bed, throwing her legs over the side and leaping to her feet. "That just makes me less suspicious" she wiggled her brows and laughed "well, it would if my trial hadn't been public...assholes," she muttered the last few words and Vega couldn't deny he was amused. She was so normal. Yet, he could still see it, the iconic Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Citadel. Though he figured it was best not to actually call her that. While he doubted she could kick his ass, he didn't really want to risk it. She grabbed a bag and stopped infront of him "hmm, Tores was right." She winked.

"I uh..." he cleared his throat "It'll take more than that to make me blush ma'am."

"Ma'am? Ugh, so formal." She walked past him and to the door.

"Commander? Where are you going?" he asked, his hand instinctively going for his weapon 'please _don't make me have to, pleeeease don't make me have to'_.

"To the arcade." She smiled innocently, running a hand through her hair before tying it up. Then he noticed the slender scars across her collar and up her neck.

"You're not allowed out without supervision," he stated, trying to hold authority as she smiled at him with a quirked brow _'shit she's pretty'._

"Well...I suppose it's a good thing I have a body guard now" with a wink and the press of a button, the door slid open. "Besides, I need to shoot something, it's been way too long and I've already been warned about aiming at diplomats." _That_ was far too casual, to a point where he hoped she was joking...but had the feeling she wasn't.

He sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers lightly brushing through the short hair of his tamed mohawk. James looked up, momentarily catching her looking him up and down. A faint blush spread across her cheeks and he found it strangely endearing.

"I... _suppose_ it'll be alright." The smile it got from her was breath-taking.

"Now _that_ is what I like to hear Lieutenant." She headed out the door with a spring in her step, eager and excited. Her repetition of Anderson's words caught him off guard. Mere moments after disappearing from sight, she popped her head back around the corner "feel free to call me Tess by the way".

With a wink, she was gone, walking down the corridor with her hips wiggling and a sly smile on her face. Vega was close on her heels, watching cautiously, unable to tell who was attracting the wary glances, though it was more-than-likely _her_. She pulled up her hood, drawing the attention away from herself.

He couldn't deny...he was looking forward to this assignment...


End file.
